Eternal Memories: An Adventure Time Fan-Fiction
by Biggerboot
Summary: Betty Grof will have to cross the line to bring her fiance, Simon Petrikov, back from a fate worse than death itself. Can she collaborate with Princess Bubblegum and keep the peace with Marceline the Vampire Queen in the process?
1. My Name is Betty Grof

My name is Betty Grof, a scientist lost in time through a horrible twist of fate. I am a living fossil in a strange world I've come to know as The Land of Ooo. My beloved fiancé, Simon Petrikov, had his mind taken by an ancient crown he found on an archaeological expedition in Northern Scandinavia. He was so happy about it that he put the crown on just as a harmless joke, but when he tried it on, he wasn't my Simon anymore…

* * *

**Betty's Journal**  
**Day 1**

This all happened so fast that I still have trouble recalling all the details of that day. I just know he said some things that were just… not himself. As I was accepting the fact that I may never see him again, my love found a way back to me, from the distant future that was still 1000 years away. I didn't really have much to stay behind for back in my time. Besides my studies, Simon was my whole life. I quickly jumped through the time portal before he could tell me he was dying from old age. He didn't know I would try something that crazy. Funny, you'd think he'd know me by now…

In a hurry, I hauled after the source of the crown's power on a magic carpet. That's right, MAGIC. I could hardly believe it myself, but I'm pretty sure that time travel is also a magic induced thing (we wrote a book on something like this happening), so I wasn't going to question it. When he told me about the crown's power, and how it was keeping him alive, I could put together the rest of what was going on. He did tell me the stories of the crown from his expedition.

I was able to save Simon's life by defeating the wizard Bella Noche. I have no idea how I was able to keep myself together through all of that. But good thing I took those secret Tae Kwon Do lessons, or that poor man was as good as dead. I couldn't go back to him though, not in that state. I decided to go into exile and try finding the cure myself. But in retrospect, I probably should have accepted the help that some of the locals were offering me, seeing how I'm such an alien in this futuristic earth.

At this point in time, I still seek the loophole to this crown's curse and reviving him to his former self. I still wish for us to share the rest of our lives together, but I am running out of hope. The elements found in this time period are not what they were in my time. The rules and laws that applied to me simply don't apply here, and compared to the most brilliant minds of my time, I'm not even the smartest of them. But I'm not ready to give up yet. Surely, there has to be a way out of all of this. After everything that has taken place recently, I'll believe anything is possible in this world. 1000 years couldn't keep us apart, so I refuse to believe some smelly crown could do that.

Simon, please, don't give up on me. I love you… always.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**  
**_(these may contain series spoilers)_**

_Thanks for reading the first chapter of Eternal Memories – I have ten chapters planned in total, which will alternate between Betty's Journal and a 3rd person narrative. If you haven't already, go watch the Adventure Time episode: Betty. This story borrows a lot of material from that episode. The idea of writing a story told from Betty's point of view was something I had in my head before I actually came up with the story itself. The episode itself was quite good, but I desired to see more of a reaction out of Betty being in a strange new world. I was thinking of making the whole story in Betty's POV at one point, but the ideas I started having really required having more narration._

_I'd also recommend watching all the 'Simon Petrikov' themed episodes to get a good grasp on what is happening. I'll continue to mention episodic references that are really meaningful to the plot in these notes**.**_


	2. You look a little Different

**Chapter 1: You look a little Different**

* * *

"Gunter, look. Is that my ex-GF, Princess Bubblegum?"

The Ice King, ruler of ice and snow, has a mind of twisted memories. They have left an empty void of sorts in his cold heart. He was once Simon Petrikov, a human archaeologists from the 20th century. The crown's power keeps Simon alive well beyond any mere human's life span, but in the process, it has caused him to go insane.

On a sub-conscious level, he projects his feeling towards his past fiancé onto Princess Bubblegum. He is nervous to get an unexpected visit from his so called "ex-girlfriend", and ruler of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum. They sort of "broke up" some time ago, when a certain island lady gave him the self-confidence to do so.

"Yes, that's her alright. She's on her goose! Oh globbit, I thought I was over her, but seeing her again is bringing up old feelings."

As Ice King turned around his beloved friend, Gunter, gives him words of encouragement.  
*Wenk*

"I appreciate the words, Gunter, but we are not getting back together." Ice King said convincingly. "I was the one who told her off, so I can't just beg for her to come back like that. I've gotta play it cool."  
"He-he, get it Gunter? I'm the Ice King, and I'm trying to play it '_cool'_?"

Gunter stares blankly at the Ice King and his terrible attempt at being funny.

"Oh, whatever…" the Ice king muttered with disappointment in his voice. Even as Simon Petrikov, he always found himself to be funny in his own dry/nerdy way. His jokes usually fell into the 'so bad they're good' category, but he didn't care. In his pre-mushroom war life, he especially loved to make Betty laugh with his bad jokes.

The princess approaches his lair and shouts with a slight crack and nervousness in her voice,  
"ICE KING!"

The old King becomes unexpectedly nervous.

"Well then again, she's the one coming to me, so I guess I can't sound _that _desperate to her, right?" Ice King whispered to himself. "Be the better man, IK, you can do this, play it cool, just like JT Doggzone says."

The Ice King approaches his cave entrance with his silly toothy grin. He sees the Princess on her trusted morrow.

"Hey… Princess! You look a little different, did you get a haircut?" The princess makes her way off her flying swan and approaches.

"Ice King, I came to get some things I left here." She said.

The Ice King, in his diluted state of mind, paints a really vivid picture.

"Oh, so that's why you came back. Didn't want to catch up or anything like that? You just wanted to get your stuff and leave, eh?" he retorted.

"I'm kinda busy right now." She replied.

"Always busy, you know that was your problem, you could always make time for work but not us! You're always so closed off to your feelings."

"Oh, don't try that with me old man! I saw you with those other princesses!" Said the princess, uncharacteristically.

"But we broke up, just because you're not happy doesn't mean I can't be. You're being awfully selfish!" While the Ice King and Princess Bubblegum were never technically a couple, they sure sounded like one. But even in his insane state of mind, Simon hardly believed what they were both saying.

"There it is!" She exclaimed. The princess quickly grabs a book, which was still left open on a table located in the Ice King's 'The Past' room.

"Oh sure, just take your stuff back and run. Those were gifts you know, GIFTS!" He said.

But without speaking any further, Princess Bubblegum was on her way out. She really wanted nothing to do with the Ice King. However, little did the bumbling king know, she was doing this for his own good.

"Wait, PBrubs! We can talk this out- " Then the Ice King paused as he saw a tear roll down of the corner of her eye before she escaped on her swan.

"Did you see that Gunter, I've never seen that girl get teary eyed like that before. Maybe she _does_ still have feelings."

"She'll come around, and if she doesn't, well, I can always take her to Ooo court for my stuff back, just like the normal exes do!" Ice King said with enthusiasm.

"Then who knows, maybe she'll love me again…" In his own crazy way, he was trying to cope with what just took place.

…

"Betty? Did you retrieve the book?" said a muffled voice coming from a communicator.

…

The lady on the swan took off her pink wig and put her glasses back on, it was actually Betty disguising herself as Princess Bubblegum. The two looked so much alike that it easily fooled the insane king. She was still feeling uneasy over her rough encounter with her fiancé. That was the first time she had a conversation with him as the Ice King, as brief as it was. She still loves her Simon very dearly, but loathes what the crown's power has turned him into.

She manages to respond on her communicator to the science-minded princess.

"Hey Bubblegum, I got the book. You were right… he couldn't tell us apart."

…

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Thanks for sticking around for the second chapter (or… section? I named this chapter 1, because the journal logs are… separate – hope that's not too confusing, ha-ha). There will be five of each. I'm still trying to get better with 3rd person narrative, so constructive criticism is always appreciated._

_I enjoyed writing some of the show references in this chapter. In the episode, The Party's Over, Isla de senorita, I got a laugh out of how Simon projects this whole imaginary relationship between him and PB, and at the same time, is suddenly an expert with relationships. I wanted to harness some of that mojo here. I was also a fan of the PB=Betty head-canon for a while, so the ending was a little nod to that if you will._

_I'm also still waiting anxiously for an episode about JT Doggzone - he is referenced a couple of times in the show for writing a 'bad love advice' book (that apparently everyone owns). It's probably Jake but who knows?_


	3. That's Bonnie's Specialty

Two months ago, my world was turned upside down. It's been a rough couple of months, but I'm finally in the right state of mind to continue recording my experiences again. It has been gut-wrenching for me to see Simon the way he is. As the Ice King, he is an old, perverted, smelly, creepy, sorry excuse for a man. I can see why he didn't want to go back to being like… that. I have constantly reminding myself that he is not my Simon, but seeing him hit on those other girls… it really kills me inside. I nearly lost it with my first, and hopefully last encounter with him. I had to retrieve the book we wrote together, so that I could save him.

Oh Simon…

* * *

**Betty's Journal**  
**Day 63**

Well, I had to get that out of my system, or was going to go completely insane myself. Now I can get down to the important biz.

Over the last few weeks I've come to accept that I cannot simply cure my beloved by myself. Everything in this world was simply too foreign to me, so I decided to reconnect with Simon's old friend, Marceline. She said that she has known Simon for a really long time, and even she couldn't figure out a way around the crown's curse. She mentioned to me how shocked she was when Simon called her on the phone that day I came into Ooo. She was sure the crown's effects were irreversible. She went on to tell me the stories of how brave a man Simon was, spending the last days of his freedom protecting an innocent girl he didn't know. Hearing these stories was actually quite reinvigorating, knowing that there's two of us that want to see Simon again.

Unfortunately she said she really knew nothing about this science junk. "That's Bonnie's specialty." I didn't know who this Bonnie was, but any scientist in this world would be a huge help. A library I found, which was ran by a Turtle Princess, was really lacking any of the information I needed to even get started with finding a solution. I'm really beating myself up over this for not thinking about it sooner. If the information was recorded, somebody would have cured him by now.

Marceline reluctantly introduced me to Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the candy kingdom. Really, I couldn't even make this stuff up if I tried. This whole world is like some kid's sugar rush induced coma. When I met her, she was in her lab coat, a lot like my old one. So I knew I was in the right place. If anyone was going to help me cure Simon, it was her. Marceline says that she's known her for a really long time as well. I asked her if everyone's life expectancy in this world was thing long, but in actuality, Bonnie and herself are exceptions to the rule. The matter of why she was ageless seemed somewhat personal to her, so I didn't press the issue.

Marceline also told me to be careful, Bubblegum is one of her closest friends but she also couldn't talk to her for a really long time because of something… personal that happened in the past. So far I haven't had any real qualms with the princess, but her… assistant, Peppermint Butler was his name? I've seen him do some really weird stuff when I've been snooping around, even by this world's standards. I know it's probably not my place, but I can't afford not to know _everything _when Simon's life is in their hands.

The princess? She seem okay to me. She has only known Simon as the Ice King, so she doesn't seem as emotionally invested in this as I am. She had admitted to me on occasion that her goals in this endeavor are purely for scientific curiosity. Since Jake the Dog – another friend of Marcy's – told her about what happened the day I jumped back in time, she's become really obsessed with applying and perfecting her time travel theory.

Tomorrow, we'll be going over the molecular modification process of her machine. She thinks there's a way to combine the properties of that with what Simon accomplished in the book that we wrote together: "_Mystic Rituals And Their Space Time Applications"_. I wasn't going to make the princess go to the Ice Kingdom herself and retrieve it, since I knew exactly where it was anyway. A lot of that book is theoretical and pseudo-scientific, despite the word "applications" being in the title. We thought that it would be funny to name it that, since it was sort of ironic. We were such nerds, ha-ha…

How could I have guessed that the book could save his life someday?

I've been told by various inhabitants of Ooo that 'magical' things can't be measured, that it's a divine sort of thing. But the princess is convinced that there's always a way to break these things down scientifically. I want to believe she's right… for Simon's sake.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Thanks for the positive feedback so far guys. As of submitting this chapter, I've made some small updates to the previous chapters as well. _

_'Betty's Journal' 1 and 2, to me, could have been their own story – just about Betty having an inner monologue about adjusting to life in Ooo. But with that being said, I plan on shifting gears in the upcoming journal and narrative sequences. The story's pace will start 'picking up' if you will._

_I don't know how readers will react to the pseudo-science jargon I throw in here and there, but be prepared for more of it in the next chapter, because good ol' PB is going to explain… stuff._


	4. A Part of Him

**Chapter 2: A Part of Him**

* * *

"So, what the 'catalyst of affection' actually becomes is a carrier of the DNA of whoever has tended to it for an extended period of time. The high concentration of DNA provided the genetic concentrations needed to 'spark' the time warp."

Princess _Bonnibel_ Bubblegum, ruler of the candy kingdom, is explaining to Betty the science jargon of her prototype time traveling device. She has had a love for science since she was just a wad of gum. Sometimes, her passion for scientific breakthrough can overshadow her loving and compassionate side. While she does care for her candy people like her children, she has lost her sense of empathy for others over her lifetime. She especially doesn't care to help the Ice King, but she is obsessed with finding loopholes to her finite lifespan. She herself will go to any lengths to become eternal like her empire.

"With this time travel device I designed a while back, it can rearrange your molecules into a previously logged formation."

"Logged formation?" asked Betty.

Betty herself, is also a scientist, whose appearance is similar to the princess except for her auburn hair and human-like features. In her time, she was a professor in biology and medicine. She and Simon were sometimes looked down upon in their scientific community for what Simon referred to as 'thinking outside the ice box'. Betty and Simon were just colleagues at one point, who shared similar views on how they approached their studies.

Princess Bubblegum continued, "See, now that I've been able to break down the properties of your time travel method, I proposed taking my machine back into your time period, and applying the same thing to yourself and the Ice King."

"Simon." Betty corrected her.

"Right, right." Bubblegum replied. Deep down, she could really care less for the old man that has harassed her for the last couple hundred years. "You will also be using these gloves. This command will keep copy an image of your molecular state."

"I'll demonstrate with a simple memory test, because it's possible that reverting the Ice King's molecules, including his brain, could revert his memories as well."

"Well that makes sense I suppose." Betty confirmed. "Come to think of it, I'd rather that he remembered nothing about being the Ice King, but it's also strange to think I'm erasing 1000 years of his memory."

Bubblegum self-electively grabbed Betty's hand as she was sitting down and helped her to her feet.  
She took what resembled an orb and placed it over her. Betty held her breath as she did so, nervously pondering if Bonnie was rushing the testing phase along. But once the princess started something she doesn't hesitate.

"Ummm, have you tested this out yet?" Betty asked. "Psshhh, of course I have, what kind of scientist do you take me for?"

"But we can't know if it works for sure until we've tried it on a human body. I haven't had a human to try this on, just a few candy subjects, and Lumpy Space Princess… by accident." Of course, this is a partial lie on her part, but she doesn't want to endanger Finn the Human.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." Betty responded.

"You do want to save your fiancé right?" The Princess emotionlessly asked. Betty replied with a hesitant nod.

"Well, alright 3" Bubblegum replied almost creepily.

She embraced Betty and pushed the command node on her high-tech looking glove.

Betty looked somewhat puzzled. "Well, I didn't feel anything."  
"You weren't supposed to, not yet."

Bubblegum picked up the piece of paper that she drew the square on. "Okay Betty, if this molecular reset functions like I think it will, you shouldn't remember what I drew on this piece of paper."

"Okay."

Princess Bubblegum activated the molecule reset node on her gloves. Betty begins to white out…

* * *

"Betty, Betty" A faint voice whispers. Everything is white. It feels as if Betty has fallen into one of those white endless rooms that only happen in dream sequences. At least this is what she thought to herself.

"Am I dreaming or dead?" She tries to pinch herself comically but just doesn't feel anything. "Betty, my princess!" She could hear a familiar voice mixed in with something else.

"Betty, my darling." She realized she heard Simon's voice, but it was mixed in with another voice…

Betty starts to awaken from her slumber. She still finds herself in an empty white room, but now it becomes more detailed. Tiles start to appear, and she can start depicting it as another lab of some sort. She notices an abundance of cages that hold … a variety of things she's never seen before. Then she notices a cage in the room, with an anthropomorphic looking heart in it.

"Hello, Betty." He said in a very deep and suave voice.

Betty was slightly shocked by his appearance and his knowing of her name, but she tries to re-compose herself.

"What are you? And how do you know me?"

"Betty! You don't recognize me, my love?" He spoke. "Well, I guess we have both changed over the last millennia."

"What are you talking about you creep!?"

"Now that's no way to talk to your fiancé's heart is it, darling?"

Betty paused, she didn't really know how to respond to that. At this point, nothing in this world seemed really far-fetched to her. Reality as she knew it had changed. But could this guy, this … thing, really be a part of her love?

"There's no way… you can't be a part of my Simon!"

"Actually, he is. " Princess Bubblegum corrected, as she entered the room unexpectedly.

"*Gasp* Princess!" exclaimed Ricardio, as his voice cracked comically. He retreated into the dark corner of his cell, still petrified of what Princess Bubblegum could do to him.

During their last encounter, Bubblegum dismantled Ricardio's artificial body and showed him that she is not to be trifled with. Since conducting her research with Betty, she ventured back into the ice caves to capture and imprison Ricardio. She had a feeling they may require his services, and felt no sympathy in taking his freedom.

"Ok, I'm officially freaking out right now, what the heck is that thing?" Betty asked.

"He is the heart of the Ice King" PB responded.

"He became sentient four years ago, so I built the Ice King an artificial heart. But without the crown, a human heart may have to suffice him, so his body can oxygenate properly."

At first Betty's reaction and expressions was one of slight repulse, but then she was able to recollect herself.

"Okay… that doesn't really explain everything but-"

"Do you remember what shape I drew?" Bubblegum interrupted.

"What?"

"The shape I drew before I sent you 'back'".

"Oh, it was a … no, I can't."

"That's what I thought you might say."

This short of exchange of words confirms what both scientists had suspected, the time travel mechanism has also set back Betty's memory. A similar circumstance happened when Lumpy Space Princess used the time travel device to try to fix her relationship issues with Johnny. It backfired, and she pleaded with Bubblegum to send her back so she could forget the heartache. She wouldn't remember anything.

"The human body is a lot more complex than the candy biomasses I've experimented on, so I needed to see if there were any side effects. You passed out… but fortunately, everything else seems to be in order."

As Princess Bubblegum was verbally going through her checklist, Betty's mind started to wander off again, as she got closer to Ricardio's cell.

Her feelings started conflicting inside of herself.

"Bonnie?" Betty muttered quietly. It's not often anyone refers to her by her real name, so it instantly grabbed her attention as it ceased her monologue.

"Betty?" She replied.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe… what we're doing is in-humane?"

"Well, I'm not huma-"

"I mean, *sigh*, immoral." Betty interrupted. "I appreciate everything you've done for me thus far, and I've always put aside my feelings in the name of science and progressing towards a better future, but something about this just feels … off."

Princess Bubblegum answered bluntly. "When we began this process, you knew my feelings on the matter. My motivation is purely scientific curiosity."

"It's also hard to feel sorry for someone who has endangered yourself and your friends on many occasions."

"Right, right. You told me about some of those." Betty responded sounding disappointed.

"Let's return to the lab, I'll fill you in on the rest of the plans."

"Thanks Princess, for everything."

…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yikes, back from hiatus. So I finally got around to writing the duo of Betty and PB working towards curing Simon. And… I'm not really happy with how this chapter came out, to be honest – it turned out to be a lot of explaining stuff with little actually happening. It's supposed to tie in with a few episodes such as _Bad Timing _and _Lady and Peebles_.**

**I think some of the chapters coming up are going to fare a lot better especially when Marceline gets more involved. Feel free to leave feedback/suggestions.**


	5. That's Ancient History

Princess Bubblegum is quite a piece of work. I don't know if any of the conversations we have mean anything in the long run, but the more I've been around her the more I start to question myself and if I'm fooling myself into re uniting with my true love.

* * *

**Betty's Journal**  
**Day 82**

* * *

The Princess took a visit to Treehouse to see the hero of Ooo yesterday. Other than Simon and myself, Bubblegum says he is the last human alive. I'm not so sure about that though, last time I remember catching a glimpse of Finn, he looks not completely 'human'. Even he may be slightly mutated, as is this new world I've grown accustomed to.

She told me she needed… get this, a piece of her hair, which apparently he has kept over the last four years. I don't think it will have quite the same potency as Hambo did. The original ritual says the catalyst for the time portal needs a lot more time of affection. But Bonnie thinks it's enough, so that's good enough for me I guess. She's gotten me this far so I trust her, and it's not like I have many other options. I asked her if they had a thing, but she says it's "ancient history".

I would know a thing or two about that subject—ancient history that is, but I digress.

Assuming the plan works, I'll have an opportunity to revert Simon back to the way he was, _right after_ he put on the crown. I questioned Bonnie why I couldn't just travel back to before he put it on, and her reasoning makes me suspect she's done a bit of her own time travels in the past:

"You can't exist in the same time as yourself, you have to be in a point where you don't exist."

I always wanted to debunk that parallel universe theory, but couldn't really prove it without my own trial and error. She must have tried it before if she knows that… but she doesn't like to tell me everything. As anyone could imagine, that sort of _bugs me_.

Fortunately, I have kept the remains of Bella Noche from our last encounter. Princess Bubblegum has been developing a way to harness the anti-magic so we can use it on Simon without it spreading in chaos like last time. To her, this was the hardest part of the whole process. She says "Anti-magic, is a bunch of gobbledygook." I swear, she sounds just like some of my old colleagues. While she wasn't able to break down the molecular structure of the 'anti-magic' she found a work-around to using it.

So to recap the plan, I'm going to travel back in time to right after I left Simon in the past. I will log his molecules in the state he was in when I left him, when he was younger and had his original heart. Then, before the portal closes, I'll need to return to future to revert him to the age he was before. The last thing we'll need to do is stop the crown – not destroy it. I did ask Bubblegum why it was important that the crown needs to remain intact. Apparently, destroying one of the crowns of power has catastrophic potential. So apparently, there are other crowns like this one, and the rulers of these world also possess similar crowns of power… it makes me wonder if _**all the rulers of this world are insane to some extent, like Simon**_… food for thought.

Then when he is, we'll reverse the magic of the crown, and the nightmare will be over.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Thanks for reading this far guys. Once again, the Betty Journel logs are the most fun to write for me. I'm probably going to keep chapters short n sweet from now on as well. **

**I wasn't sure if Finn still had the gum since Incendium but I figured he would have kept it. I also stuck a small bit of my head canons in there.**

**The next few chapters are going to come out quickly because I've been sort of writing them all at the same time. Not trying to rush things, but I pretty much know what I'm going to write and just need to put it in words. Stay tuned!**


	6. He Won't Remember Me Anyway

**Chapter 3:  
He Won't Remember Me Anyway**

"_**You're just going to take all of his memories away! Did you forget that I've known him for over a thousand years!?**_

* * *

It was just turning to dusk in the Candy Kingdom, and Betty was making her way back to her self-made home that she found underground, just outside the kingdom's gates. It was actually an older mushroom war bunker that she cleaned up and turned into something settle-able. Despite being over 1000 years old, it didn't seem that beat up, and with a few minor adjustments and some creativity, it's quite homey. It is possible that it has been refurbished or used in more recent years.

_Has the Candy Kingdom been involved with wars in the past?_

Bubblegum had offered that Betty could stay within the royal castle as an esteemed guest, not just as an act of kindness, but because she could easily ask her for help when working in her lab at a moment's notice. Betty preferred living in something more modest and private for the time being, and something that wasn't made out of candy. Sometimes she needed to be in something more reminiscent of her home and her old lab, despite having adjusted to this new lifestyle in Ooo.

Just as she was leaving the Candy Kingdom gates, Marceline the Vampire Queen confronted Betty outside the Candy Kingdom's gates, gliding from the top of a wall and landing on her feet with an element of stealth. She did make herself visible to Betty, though. The vampire had puffy and bloodshot eyes, and her muscles were slightly tensed up. She was not quite in her demonic state, but she was obviously emotionally distraught. This all caught the scientist completely by surprise.

"Marceline!? You scared me."

Marceline didn't hold back her emotions.

"So that's just it, huh? I tell you my life story, spill my dead heart out for you, and now you're just gonna… UGH!"

In frustration Marceline shoved her, but Betty maintained her balance. She was trying her best to reason with her, and the best thing to do was to let Marceline vent for the moment.

Marceline has a habit of … well, not stalking per-se, but she'll poke her head in and out of Finn's Treehouse and Bonnie's Castle uninvited. With her power to turn invisible and her acute hearing, it was just all too easy for her to know exactly what was going on in Ooo.

"Marcy, you need to calm down. I want to help you." Betty said.

"You sound like Bonnie." She retorted. "Saying you want to help. Talking to me like I'm beneath you, or some animal."

"That's not true!" Betty didn't stutter.

"I know exactly what you're feeling and I'm sorry. But this is about what's best for Simon!"

"NO! You're … I…"

Marceline gulps. She knows she was being irrational just now. Betty and Bubblegum, though all their planning, may have let this fragile detail slip. As important as this was to her, she had to be clearer with Betty. She wasn't always the best at expressing her emotions and communicating in times of turmoil. It was one of things that drove her and Bubblegum apart in the past. It hit her just now what she was doing. She started her rant to Betty somewhere in the middle of the speech she was running through her head over and over again for the last few hours.

"I know about what you're going to do to Simon. I can't believe you would do something like this. Knowing how much this man means to me. If you wipe out his memory, he'll forget all about me." She said in defeat.

Marceline hits the ground with her demonic fists, creating a shockwave, but she began to taper off again. It was silent for a few moments, then Betty broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Marceline. I thought you would be supportive of what we are doing. We could finally have Simon back in our lives." She said reassuringly.

Marceline, with tears in her eyes, started floating over to Betty. She started to break down

"Oh glob it, Betty. I didn't mean for all of that to come out, it just happened."

"Besides, he won't even remember me anyway. Not if you're going to reset him from what I've heard. Those hundreds of years we spent together, they'll be gone. I've always hoped that one day he just might remember me."

"I… I didn't consider that was a possibility." Betty admitted.

"I shouldn't have expected you to consider that. Bonnie's probably rubbed off of you. She would forget that some of the things she does in the name of science can hurt the ones she loves."

"Marceline… I'm sorry. I just want him back…"

"It's okay" Marceline responded, with clearness in her voice returning "It's just that I miss Simon."

"We both do." They embraced each other a little bit longer before breaking the silence once more.

"I want to do what's best for him." Marceline said.

Betty wanted to say something more comforting to Marceline but couldn't really think of anything.  
"The Ice Crown is powerful magic, trust me Marcy if I knew a way around this I-"

"It's okay, you've already done so much. If it wasn't for you Simon wouldn't be here anyway. You saved him back when you defeated Bella Noche."

Marceline turned away and it briefly appeared like she would make her exit, then she said this.

"There is something I need to do before you reset him though, this is why I came to talk to you. I didn't just want to vent."

…

* * *

**Authors Notes:**  
Betty just cameo'd in a new Adventure Time episode, Jake the Brick. I thought it would be appropriate to finish this chapter today – and I've had this chapter 90 percent done for a while. It seems she may be close to finding the cure for Simon. It'll be interesting to see where the writers take Betty next.

I'm going to continue taking it slow with the fanfiction, because life's been busy and I only like to write when I'm inspired – which is like, once in a while. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice turkey day.


End file.
